


Perfect

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Severus Snape, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Passion, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a less than enjoyable dinner with Sirius’s friends, Severus needs some reassuring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Written for akatnamedeaster's birthday.  
> Thanks to digthewriter for the beta!

“Well, that went—”

“Absolutely horrible.” Severus scowls as he pushes past Sirius, removing his robe, and angrily tossing it on the floor. “Just as I anticipated it would go.”

“It wasn’t that bad,” Sirius responds, picking up Severus’s robe and hanging it on the wall.

“Of course, that’s easy for you to say,” Severus huffs. “ _Your_ friends weren’t giving _you_ dirty looks all evening, and making snide comments left and right.”

“They were just teasing,” Sirius protests, hands reaching for Severus’s shoulders only to be batted away. “You can’t take the things James says to heart, he’s just being protective, that’s all.”

“Cornering me after dinner and threatening me to stay away from you is hardly a civilised way of showing his concern,” Severus remarks bitterly, arms folding defensively over his chest.

“I’ll talk to him.” Sirius sighs and takes a step closer to Severus. “I promise.”

“I’m sure you will,” Severus mutters under his breath. He chews his lower lip and looks away before continuing. “And what happens when Potter tells you how wrong I am for you? How about when Lupin chimes in and agrees, insisting we break up before things move too far, and you become _too attached_?”

“Is that what this is about?” Sirius chuckles softly but quickly sobers up at the expression on Severus’s face. He closes the distance between them, hands cupping Severus’s jaw. “It’s a little too late for that...I’m already terribly, irreversibly attached.”

Severus rolls his eyes but doesn’t back away, leaning into Sirius as he presses his lips gently against Severus’s. Sirius’s mouth is wet and eager and sliding his tongue inside is like returning home; warm and welcoming. Sirius hands tangle into his hair, nails scraping against his scalp, and Severus swallows a moan as arousal washes over him. Sirius shuffles forward, causing Severus to walk backwards, the back of his knees bumping against the arm of the sofa before Sirius pushes him forward. They both tumble onto the sofa with Sirius’s body covering his, his thigh pressing against the growing erection in Severus’s trousers. Severus lifts his hips, rubbing the length of his cock against Sirius’s thigh, delighting in the sensation as Sirius returns the pressure.

Sirius quickly pulls off his shirt, throwing it on the ground before attempting to unbutton Severus’s. He growls with frustration at the second button, ripping the rest and tossing it aside. It’s always like this: frantic, fevered, and intense. Severus can hardly recall how much clothing he’s had to repair due to Sirius’s impatience. Now is certainly not the time to think of it anyway, not while Sirius mouth’s on his neck, eager hands fumbling with his trousers and tearing off his pants. How could Severus focus on anything else but the weight of Sirius's cock, heavy and hard, pressed against his thigh? Or the slickness of his finger, well coated with summoned lube, teasing his hole, pushing its way past his tight ring? Severus’s entire mind and body is consumed with tremors of need as Sirius adds another finger, twisting and turning until Severus is wet and open, ready to take him. 

Sirius grabs Severus’s legs and hoists them over his shoulders, offering Severus a cheeky grin before lining up his cock. They groan in unison as Sirius presses inside, the thickness filling Severus so very perfectly. Sirius is gorgeous like this; long hair falling into his face as he thrusts again and again. His mouth is slightly open, panting and murmuring incomprehensible words, eyes wild with desire.

Severus is so hard it hurts—his cock flushed and swollen—untouched against his stomach.

“Please,” Severus grunts, prick throbbing with need.

Sirius’s hand curls around his cock and Severus nearly sobs in relief, fucking himself into the tight circle of Sirius’s fist.

“You’re mine,” Sirius declares, hips snapping fiercely as he pounds into Severus. “Don’t you know that by now? Nothing and no one will _ever_ take you away from me. You're mine, all mine.”

Severus trembles and his bollocks tighten as he comes, spilling sticky seed all over Sirius’s still working hand.

Sirius groans, increasing his pace, his thrusts becoming deeper and more erratic. His hips stutter and he gasps wildly as he comes, his face and neck flushing beautifully. Sirius pulls out slowly, wincing ever so slightly, before he collapses on top of Severus, resting his head against his chest.

“Well _that_ went—”

“Perfectly,” Severus sighs contently. “Absolutely perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave feedback here or on [LIVEJOURNAL](http://users.livejournal.com/-melodic-/179628.html)


End file.
